


HomestuckxTwisted wonderland: Trolls in Twisted Wonderland AU

by SayuriFanficWorld



Category: Homestuck, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What-If, and their two generations of descendants too, four of the highblood trolls are raised in Twisted Wonderland, pre-scratch trolls are the oldest siblings of the post-scatch trolls, the ancestors raised their descendants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriFanficWorld/pseuds/SayuriFanficWorld
Summary: So recently I go back in one of my favorite fandoms: HomestuckI’m a fan of the comic’s characters especially the Ancestors and I’m a sucker for Homestuck AUs and with my recent obsession for Twisted Wonderland I came out with this AU idea “What if some of the trolls highblood mysteriously find themself in Twisted Wonderland as grubs and grow up there?”You can use this AU if you want, just credite and tag me in return please I would love to read the result ! 😉
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. AU concept

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> Little precisions about this AU:
> 
> -The sburb/sgrub game don’t exist.
> 
> -The pre-scratch trolls in this AU are like the “older siblings” of the post-scratch trolls.

So here the concept of the “Trolls in Twisted Wonderland AU”:

-The AU begin with the highblood grubs’s, who would have become Dakleer, Orphaner Dualscar, Grand Highblood and Mindfang, birth.

-At one moment of their grubhood a mysterious energy teleport them one by one to Twisted Wonderland and are found by TW locals.

-Grub Dualscar was found by water faes from the Valey of Thorns, the faes felt the strange and powerful energy from him and when realizing the grub was a baby they decided to keep him.

-The water fae clan who’s adopted the grub was know as the Ampora clan, they named him “Oberon” in reference to one of the legendary kings of fairies and also because the night he was found was a night during which the planet Uranus and it’s moons, one of them being called “Oberon”, were very visible.

-Grub GHB was found by a voodoo witch know as “Mama Makara”, she was intrigued by the strange baby(?) and her voodoo spirits advised her the best thing to do was to keep him so she decided to listen to them and adopt him.

-She named him “Jael” as he was found a december 31, which is in the Capricorn star sign’s period, and his horns remind her of a mountain goat.

-Grub Mindfang was found by a crew of pirates who’s captain was know as “captain Serket”, the crew were finding a great treasure when they found the grub looking with fascination a blue topaz, at first they thought she was a wierd new kind of animal and decided to keep her to sell her later. But after a while they notice her having an anthropomorphic behavior and the captain end up getting attach to her and decided to keep her.

-Since she had be found near a blue topaz, which was the same blue as the grub, the captain named her “Topaz”.(It’s also the birthstone of the scorpio star sign).

-Grub Darkleer was found by a couple of magic scientists, at first they thought he was a new kind of insect and brough him back to their lab to study him but after a few analysses and observations of his behavior they realized he wasn’t an insect but in fact an unknow intelligent specie. They were curious about his specie to they keep to observe him in the end they get attach to him and officially adopt him as their son.

-They noticed the grub seemed to really like horses and since they found him the November 21, a date in the Sagittarius star sign period, they decided to named him “Pholos”, which was a reference to the centaur from greek mythology.

-Time pass and the four grubs gew up with their new families becoming young trolls who’s know nothing about where they came from.

-Thank to the magical influence of the Twisted Wonderland world the trolls developped magic.

-Oberon, Jael and Pholos were enrolled in Night Raven College while Topaz was enrolled in a all-girls magical school.

-Oberon Ampora was sorted in Octavinelle and even become dormleader at some point, he was know to be very good in magic strategy.

-After he graduated, Oberon became a teacher at Night Raven College, he’s teaching combat and magic strategy.

-Jael Makara was sorted in Savanaclaw, his big strengh, giant stature and capacities in voodoo magic made him feared and respected by his classmated.

-After he graduated he officially become a voodoo wizard and work with Mama Makara at her Voodoo shop in a bayou.

-Pholos Zahhak was sorted in the Ignihyde dorm, he became famous as the strongest student of the dorm and his magical robotic creations made him one of the top students of NRC.

-After he graduated, Pholos became an prominent magic engineer.

-Topaz Serket at her school showed amazing habilities in mind related magic.

-After her graduation, she become the new captain of her adopted father’s crew after the later decided to retire and become one of the most fearsome pirates in Twisted Wonderland.

-Topaz have met the three others trolls during her father’s trips and keep contact with them.

-Back on Alternia the mother grub had created new grubs and four of them are the descendants of our four missing higbloods.

-You see in this AU the mother grub don’t use all the genetic material when it give to her, she just use a part of it and keep the rest in reserve and when she don’t get a lot of new genetic material she use a part of the one she got in reserve.

-So descendants of the four missing highbloods are born, each is found by a lusus and is given a name but just like their ancestors a mysterious energy teleport them toTwisted Wonderland.

-Each grub is found by it ancestor the latters were shocked to find another being like them, each grub was found with a piece of paper with a name written on it.

-The grub found by Oberon was named “Cronus”, the one found by Jael “Kurloz”, the one found by Topaz “Aranea” and the one found by Pholos “Horuss”.

-The four adults trolls decided to keep and raise the grubs and some years later the same event happen once again with this time the newly adopted grubs being called “Eridan”, “Vriska”, “Equius” and “Gamzee”.

-Which then bring us to the present:

-Kurloz, Cronus and Horuss are 17 years old in human age, they’re second years students at NRC and they’re in the same dorms than their fathers when they were students and Araena as for her is a 17 years old student in a all-girl magic school.

-Vriska, Gamzee, Eridan and Equius are 12 in human age and by so aren’t students yet.

-Since his big brother is a student at NRC and his father work at the school as a teacher, Eridan live in the school with his dad and brother.

-The four youngest trolls keep contact on a chat and see each other when they can like during hollidays.

-The actual events of the AU take place after the main story of Twisted Wonderland.

-Yuu is still stuck in Twisted Wonderland and is still staying in NRC until Crowley find a way to send them back to their world.

-Everything seemed finally fine and at peace.

-But this peace is soon disturbed by a event which will turn upside down the lives of many especially the lives our 12 highblood trolls in the form of the mysterious apparition of a well know group of rebels lowblood trolls with their two generations of descendants and two fushia troll heiress.


	2. Headcanons part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English isn’t my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> Welcome to the first part of headcanons of “Trolls in Twisted Wonderland AU”!
> 
> This first part will focus on Oberon Ampora(Orphaner Dualscar), Jael Makara(Grand Highblood), Pholos Zahhak(Darkleer) and Topaz Serket(Mindfang) character profiles and on some headcanons about them as well.

Name: Oberon Ampora

Gender: Male

Age: 33(in human age)

Height: 193 cm

Eye color: Violet

Hair color: Black with a violet streak

Homeland: -Alternia(birth place)

-Valley of Thorns(current)

Affiliation: Night Raven College

Occupation: Combat and strategy magic teacher

Subject taught: Defensive and strategic magic

Favorite food: Shrimp

Hobby: Singing

 _“Rule number 1 in a fight: nevver understimate your opponent wwhatevver they’re magical or not! Ignoring that rule is the best wway to had your ass kicked!!”_  
\-------------------------

Name: Jael Makara

Gender: Male

Age: 34(in human age)

Height: 304 cm

Eye color: Purple

Hair color: Black

Homeland: -Alternia(birth place)

-Jubilee Port’s bayou(current)

Affliation: Mama Makara’s realm of magic shop

Occupation: -Voodoo wizard

-Co-owner of “Mama Makara’s realm of magic” shop

Favorite food: Jambalaya

Hobby: Making “miracle magic”

 _“Trust me motherfuckers, with my voodoo I can make motherfucking miracles!”_  
\------------------------

Name: Pholos Zahhak

Gender: Male

Age: 32(in human age)

Height: 223 cm

Eye color: Indigo

Hair color: Black

Homeland: -Alternia(birth place)

-Land of Pyroxene(current)

Affiliation: Land of Pyroxene’s robotic and enginery institute

Occupation: Engineer

Favorite food: Yogurt

Hobby: Robots and horses

 _“So you’re from the planet as me and my comrades? Fascinating, would you like to tell me more about it?”_  
\------------------------  
Name: Topaze Serket

Gender: Female

Age: 33(in human age)

Height: 213 cm

Eye color: Cerulean

Hair color: Black

Homeland: -Alternia(birth place)

-As she’s constently travel with her pirate crew, the whole Twisted Wonderland world is her homeland(current)

Affiliation: The Sea Heart crew

Occupation: Captain of the Sea Heart

Favorite food: Fugu nabe

Hobby: Piracy

 _“Be careful landlubbers, one wrong step and you’ll got high chances to sleep with the fishies!”_  
\---------------------------

Headcanons:

-Oberon Ampora back in his years as a NRC student was in Octavinelle and was a dorm leader.

-Jael Makara back in his years as a NRC student was in Savanaclaws, his imposing figure, intimidating aura and high skills in voodoo magic made him a famous, fearsome and respected student in his dorm and the school.

-Pholos Zahhak back in his years as a NRC student was in Ignihyde, his talents in magic enginery made him an emblematic student of the dorm.

-Back in her years in her all girls magic school, Topaz Serket was know as a troublemaker but also as a prodigious student, especially in mind magic.

-Since him and his family live in the Valley of thorns, Oberon know the royal family and highly respect them but still treat Malleus as one of his students when they’re in NRC.

-Despite being very huge, highly skilled in voodoo magic and intimidating, Jael is in fact a big teddy bear who’s very friendly but push his buttons too much like messing with his loved ones and the teddy bear will turn into a terrifying grizzly bear.

-Pholos is very passionated about horses, he even got a big stable in his garden with a lot of horses from normal horses to magic horses like pegasus or unicorns.

-Topaz is an adrenalin junkie, she just love doing intense actions and taking risks like charge in directly while she and her crew are attacking a sea monster or when she eat fugu nabe despite the risk of being poisoned if the fugu isn’t well cooked.

-Oberon take his job as a teacher very seriously and can’t stand it when his students act as if combat magic is a game or as if they can beat anyone easely and never miss an opportunity to put them in their place.

-Jael is able to see things other people can’t which he call “motherfucking miracles”, this can go from signs about future events too seeing mythical ivisible creatures and spirits.

-Pholos is a BIG magic science nerd, try to talk with him about anything related to magic, science or both and he will talk about it for hours.

-NEVER tell bad things about Topaz’s pirate crew, the Sea Heart crew is one of her prides and joys and she will turn into shark food.

-Even if he is harsh with his students, Oberon care about them which is why he is so hard with them ‘cause to him life is not a peacefull garden and he doesn’t want his students to make foolish decisions which could lead them to be hurt or worse. He had his soft moments and is sometimes a confidant to the students whenever they need to talk.

-Jael is not a fan of soft drinks, he prefer make his own carbonated drinks which he mix in it a bit of his magic it’s “more motherfucking miraculous” according to him.

-Pholos is very strong but like VERY very strong, like he can lift awfully heavy piles of materials like it was just paper with ONE HAND, so messing with him isn’t a bright idea.

-One of the things Topaz love to do when she’s in the privacy ofher cabin is to write in her logbook, she just love write about her pirate adventure and had already wrote a good bunch of logbooks.

-Despite not showing it all four of them had a deep desire to know what they are and where they came from.

-All four of them really love they kids and show them their parental love in their own way.


	3. Headcanons part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> You can use this AU if you want, just credite and tag me in return please I would love to read the result ! 😉
> 
> Here we go for the part 2 of the headcanons! This part will focus on our “highblood alpha trolls”’s character profiles and on some headcanons about them as well! ^^

**Characters profiles:**

Name: Cronus Ampora

Gender: Male

Age: 17 in human age

Birthday: 20 january

Starsign: Aquarius

Height: 191 cm

Eye color: Violet

Hair color: Black

Homeland: -Alternia(birthplace)

-Valley of Thorns(current)

Dorm: Octavinelle

School year: Second

Occupation: Night Raven College student

Club: Light music club

Best subject: Magic history

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: Fried calamari with fries

Least favorite food: Noodles

Dislike: Himself

Hobby: Music

Talents: Singing

_“You know what? I think I can die happy now, 'cause I’ve just seen a piece of heaven!“_

\---------------------------------

Name: Kurloz Makara

Gender: Male

Age: 17 in human age

Birthday: 22 december

Starsign: Capricorn

Height: 205 cm

Eye color: Purple

Hair color: Black

Homeland: -Alternia(birth place)

-Jubilee Port’s bayou(current)

Dorm: Savanaclaw

School year: Second

Occupation: Night Raven College student

Club: Magical shift

Best subject: Alchemy

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: Spicy food

Least favorite food: Catfish

Dislike: Too noisy people

Hobby: Making voodoo dolls

Talents: Cooking

_“...“_

\---------------------------------

Name: Horuss Zahhak

Gender: Male

Age: 17 in human age

Birthday: 23 november

Starsign: Sagittarius

Height: 186 cm

Eye color: Indigo

Hair color: Black

Homeland: -Alternia(birth place)

-Land of Pyroxene(current)

Dorm: Ignihyde

School year: Second

Occupation: Night Raven College student

Club: Horse ridding

Best subject: Defensive and strategic magic

Dominant hand: Right

Favorite food: Ice cream

Least favorite food: Horse meat

Dislike: Being saw as an idiot

Hobby: Science and horses

Talents: Magic technology

_“Absolutely fascinating! You my friend are a truly interesting individual!“_

\------------------------------------

Name: Aranea Serket

Gender: Female

Age: 17 in human age

Birthday: 23 october

Starsign: Scorpio

Height: 190 cm

Eye color: Cerulean

Hair color: Black

Homeland: - Alternia(birthplace)

\- The Sea Heart crew(current)

Dorm: Unknow

School year: Second

Occupation: Unknow all-girls magical school student

Club: Literature

Best subject: History

Dominant hand: Right

Favorite food: Quiche

Least favorite food: Fugu

Dislike: To be see just as “Captain Serket’s daughter”

Hobby: Reading

Talents: Writting

_“Magic is an complex concept, it’s the everything and the nothing, life and death, light and darkness and is unpredicta8le! That your arrival in this world was fated or a pure coincidence... No on can tell!“_

\--------------------------------------

-Cronus was met by Yuu and their friends during the Octavinelle arc, at first he found Ace's, Deuce's, Grim's and the others Azul's victims situation funny 'cause he think those who are stupid enough to make deals with Azul just got what they deserve, but when Azul got things too far Cronus became an ally with Yuu to set the record straight with his dorm leader and help the group and the leech twins to fight Azul when he overbloted.

-Kurloz met Yuu and their friends during the Savanaclaw arc, was at first a bit hostile toward then 'cause he didn't like they suspected his dorm to try to sabotage the others dorm to win the school's magical shift tournament, but when it was revealed that Leona was indeed trying to cheat, Kurloz was not happy and helped Yuu and the others to fight overblot Leona.

-Horuss met Yuu and their friends during the Happy Bean day, he helped to design and create the beans guns and participate in the event on team monster.

-Aranea met Yuu and the others during the Halloween event, she was visiting NRC for halloween and to see Cronus, Horuss and Kurloz.

-Despite being a very good student Cronus is also quite a trouble maker who like to mess and flirt with the others students.

-Kurloz and Leona are childhood friends due to Leona's parents often asking for Jael's and Mama Makara's services in magic and potion in the past, Leona see Jael as one of his, even his most, trusted friend but due to his pride he don't like to show it.

-Horuss doesn't fall in the "Ignihyde student" archetype, he is in fact the most social and cheerfull student from the dorm.(Ortho don't count since he isn't a official student)

-Unlike her mother who was a troublemaker when she was a student at her school, Araena is more a model student who was more focus on her studies much to her teachers's relief.

-Cronus is a romantic and love flirting with anyone who's catch is interest boys and girls alike, he flirt often with the others students, he also like play flirting with Cater who is his best buddy from the light music club.

-With his strengh and his powerfull magic, people are surprised Kurloz isn't the dorm leader of Savanaclaw, that because while he can became the leader if he wanted, Kurloz is not interested by the posotion but also prefer letting it to Leona 'cause he think he deserve the position and that it would help him with his self esteem issues.

-Horuss absolutly love horses and by so his favorite period of the day is when he go to the horse ridding club, he is also an excelent horse rider.

-Araena is pasionated by litterature and history, she spend most of her time in the school's library when not in class and her favorite sudject is history.

-Cronus’s number one hobby is music, he love play with his guitar and sing and he is even creating his own music and songs.

-Kurloz is selective mute, he doesn’t feel confortable to speak he only does it when he must like when he is in class and prefer communicate with signs language, plus in situations in which someone really pissed him off he tend to speak in anger which is a sign for said person that he REALLY fucked up this time.

-Horuss is a genius in magic science, due to his level in the subject he is the one who’s called to help when there a science/magic science problem in the school.

-althrough she’s most of the time a nice and pleasant person, push Aranea’s buttons too and you will see she’s indeed her mother’s daughter.

-Cronus’s shenanigans are in reality a way for him to hide he hate himself, due to being from an unknow specie in TW, himself knowing nothingabout what he is and by so being very diferent give to Cronus a deep disgust of himself and give him a unhealty obsession to become more “fae like” to the point of having dangerous temptations like mutilating his ears fins to shape them like fae ears. This self hate will get bad to the point Cronus will end up overbloting.(Headcanons part about it in the future! ;) )

-Kurloz love spicy food, the more spicy the dish is, the more he love it.

-Horuss is super strong like his father.

-Unlike what many people believe Araena don’t plan on succeding to her mother as the next captain of the Sea Heart, in fact her dream is to become a writer and to ope her own library.

-Cronus’s relationship with his father is not bad, Oberon is very strict with him and is exasperated he don’t take his studies more seriously but that it.

-Kurloz had a very good relationship with his father, Jael is a good father who deeply love his two sons.

-Horuss and his dad have a good relationship, despite not showing his emotions very much, Pholos love and care about his sons.

-Aranea’s relationship with her mother is... complicated! She lover her mother and Topaz lover her daughter but being mostly see as “captain Topaz’s daughter” and being expected to become a pirate just like her mother make Aranea very uncomfortable, which bring some complications in her relationship with her mother.


End file.
